Constant Craving
by FireWings14
Summary: Song Fiction


**Constant Craving**

Kendall walks into 2J after a long rehearsal with the guys. Donna was sitting at the table working on one of her stories. Kendall smiles and sits across from her watching her type. Donna smirks and said " what do you want Kendall I'm working" Kendall laughed " I didn't know writing stories was working" Donna rolled her eyes and just kept working" whatever Knight" Kendall gasps" Ouch that hurt since when are we back to last named bases"

Donna smirked "since now" Kendall smirked as well know exactly what she was doing" well then Dotson I guess this mean no more friendships" Donna looked at him "Fine with me" she get ups and closes her laptop and walks to her and Katie's room once she reached the door she looked back at Kendall "have a nice day Knight" and closes enters the room closing the door. Placing her laptop on the desk and lying down on her bed crying.

Katie was sitting on the couch and saw everything that happened with Kendall and Donna. She went to her and Donna's room she leaned up against the door and heard Donna crying. Katie knew right then and there that Donna had feeling for Kendall. She went back out to the living room and sat down and opened her laptop and started listen to music.

James was in his room that he shared with Kendall. He saw Kendall come in with a sad look on his face and said "Hey what's wrong?" Kendall looked at him "I think I just lost any chance of being Donna's friend or boyfriend" James was shocked "How did that happen?" Kendall sighed and fall back on his bed" I was an idiot" James was really confused until Kendall told him the whole story. James sighed" Dude you need to march over to her and make things right and tell her how you feel" Kendall looked at him "I will when you do the same for Katie" James Eyes widen with shock.

Kendall laughed at the look James had on his face " Yes I know you like my little sister" James looked at him still in shock " how did you know ?" Kendall smiled "the way you look at her and smile every time you hear her laugh and all the other little things" James sighed and explained when he started like her.

Katie was standing outside of James and Kendall's Door and heard everything. She smiled cause James like her they way she like him. Katie walked back to her and Donna's Room. And She heard Donna playing her guitar and singing. Donna was sitting on her bed looking out the window singing "_**Even through the darkest phase Be it thick or thin Always someone marches brave Here beneath my skin And constant (Constant) Craving (Craving) Has always (Always) Been**_"

Katie walked in and sat down at the end of the bed and started sing with her "_** Maybe a great magnet pulls All souls to what's true Or maybe it is life itself Leads wisdom to its youth Constant (Constant) Craving (Craving) Has always (Always) Been**_" Donna looked at her and smiled a little then looked back at the window again singing with Katie at the same time "_**Craving Ah...constant craving Has always been Has always been Constant (Constant) Craving (Craving)**_"

James and Kendall were both Standing at the door listen to them sing. Kendall looked at James "what do you think there are singing about?" James shrugged his shoulders and kept listen to the girls. Kendall sighed and listens to them as well.

Donna felt tears run down her cheeks. She closed her eyes "_**Has always (Always) Been**_  
><em><strong>Constant (Constant) Craving (Craving)<strong>_" Katie got up and went next to her and wiped away her tears _**"Has always (A**__**lways) Been Craving Ah...constant craving Has always been Has always been**_" Donna took and deep breath "_**Has always been Has always been Has always been**_" 

Kendall slid down the wall and felt tears fall down his cheek because he felt like it was his fault when he heard the tears in Donna's voice "_**Has always been Has always been**_". James looked down at him "you okay?" Kendall shook his head and closed his eyes. He continued to listen to Donna " James after they are done singing "I'm gonna go in there and tell Donna how I feel" James smiled " good for you I might as well tell Katie how I feel" Kendall nodded at looked at the door hearing the last and finally words of the song "_**Has always been**_".

Katie looked at Donna " Sis whats wrong ?" Donna sighed and wiped away her tears " I don't know anymore Kitten". Katie sighed " Donna does it have to do anything with Kendall." Donna nodded. Katie wrapped her arms around her shoulders" you love him don't you". Donna looked at the picture of them again. She sighed " Yea I do Katie. I love him very much".

Kendall got up so fast and looked at James in shocked. James smiled " I guess you know she feels the same way" Kendall smiled and took a deep breathe" Ok you go back to our room and I will send Katie there so you can tell her how you feel while I go in there and tell Donna how I feel about her ok?" James nodded and headed back to there room.

Kendall looked at the door and knocked. He saw the door open and saw it was looked at her and said " Can I talk to Donna " Katie looked back and saw Donna looking out the window again " Yeah I will go and see what James is up to "Katie walked out and over to Kendall and James's room.

James heard the door open and looked and saw it was katie" Hey there Katie Baby" Katie smiled." Hey there handsome" James eyes widden " well what was the handsome comment for Beauitful?"Katie walked over to and sat next to him" I don't knooww" She said in a singing voice. James smiled " Katie yes you do know you are to smart not to know " Katie blushed and leand in and kissed him was shocked but he leaned into the kiss and kissed her pulled away and blushed more.

James smiled " I have waited so long to do that" Katie smirked" I know " James eyes widen" how did you know I wanted to kiss" Katie sighed " Before I was singing with Donna I had over heard you tell Kendall that you liked me but I have a feeling its more then like. Right? James smiled" yes Katie I love you " Katie smiled and kissed him deeply.

James kissed her back and layed her down on her back continuing to kiss her.

Kendall had walked into the room and stood next to the bed " Hey " Donna turned around and saw Kendall standing next to her bed." what do you what? " Kendall winced at the sound of her voice." I want to talk" Donna sighed " what about ?"Kendall walked over to her and kissed her deeply but gently cupping her face ion his hands. Donna eyes pull away " Donna I am sorry about earlier I never should have said no more friendship."

Donna closed her eyes and tears started to wiped her tears away" Donna there is something i need to tell you" Kendall putting his forehead against Donna' looked at him saying softly " what is it ?" Kendall smiled a alittle " Donna I love you" Kendall saw her eyes widen. He stroked her cheeks gently "Yes Donna i love you. I love you very much and I know you love me too i can see it in your eyes" Donna smiled and places her hands on his arms "Yes Kendall you are right I do love you" Kendall smiled and kisses her kissed him moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to wrapped her arms around his neck as she depend the kiss.

James and Katie walked back to see if Donna and Kendall were okay again. When Katie opened the door James blurted out " Hot Damn!" Donna pulled away from the kiss right groaned" James!" James went behind Katie" sorry guys" Katie smirked" nice Donna" Donna laughed " Thanks Katie but I could say the same thing for you. Hey James i didnt know you wore Lip gloss".

James wiped his mouth off " haha very funny Donna so what if me and Katie kissed we love each other. so you can suck my dick" Kaite started Laughing alittle. Donna smirked" Nah im good i would raither Suck Kendall's " Kendall eyes widen and looked at her " wh-what" Katie smirked and said " She said she would rather suck your dick and not James" James laughed and wrapped his arms aound her waist.

Kendall shivered " Okay I did hear you right " he smiled and pulled her even closer to him. James smirked " ok well we will leave you two alone." James pulls katie out of the room and close the door. Katie looks at him " so what are we gonna do now?" James smirked and picked her up bridal style" Im gonna make love to you is what I am gonna do what are you gonna do" James walked them to his smiled and said " Im gonna let you make love to me" She kissed him deeply and James kissed her back and walked into the bedroom closing the door with his foot.

Kendall was kissing Donna deeply on her bed. Donna had one hand on Kendalls neck and had her other arms wrapped around his had his arms wraped around Donna pulling her closer to him when ever he wanted more friction between moved her leg up Kendall's stopping right at his waist. Kendall moved one of his hands down her waist to he knee and pulled her even closer then she already was.

Donna pulled looked at her " You ok ?" Donna was breathing slowly " Yeah I am ok" Kendall placed his hand on her cheek "You sure you are okay babe cause if you wanna stop we can" Donna smiled and kissed him again and pulled away." Yes I am sure and I dont want to stop" Kendall smiled and kissed her passionately like his life depended on it.

James and Katie were in the living for four and half hours waiting for Kendall and Donna come out. Katie was reading and book and James was behind her holding her close. Donna came out wearing a tanktop and sweatpants with her hair in a messy bun. she looked and saw Katie and James " hey guys " Kaite put her book down and smiled " hey Donna" and went back to reading her book. Donna grabbed a glass and got some came out in his gym shorts and shirt went behind and kissed Donna's neck.

James smirked " Hey you two get a room" James laughed when Kendall glared at put her book down" so you two together now?" Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around Donna and kissed her cheek " Yep and I wouldnt have it any other way" Donna smiled and looked and Katie " What about you too Did you to finally admit your feel and act on those feelings " Katie smiled " Yes and Damn straight we did act on those feelings and I would do it again but im still alittle bit sore " Kendall covered his ears" Gahhh I am not hearing this just because I gave you to my okay on dating doesnt mean I wanna hear about your sex life" James smirked" Like I wanna hear about your and Donna's sex life"

Donna laughed " Ok ok boys calm down" Katie stood up and walked over to Donna " so can we tell them about the song we were singing being the fact they were outside the door the whole time we were singing" Donna smirked and saw that Both Kendall and James eyes widen. Kendall looked at Katie " How did you know we were there?" Donna smiled and laugherd alittle " we could kinda hear you two talking so I knew that its why you said i love you because you knew I had the same feelings"

Kendall sighed and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her" and those feelings will never change cause I do love you Donna " Donna smiled " I love you too Kendork" Kendall looked at Katie " I will get you later for telling her that nickname Katie" Donna laughed" oh will you relax Kenny its not like she is gonna tell me anything else" Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled her close to him " oh alright I will leave her alone but that still messed up that she told you that damn nickname" Donna sighed playfully " well I thinks its some what cute so " Donna sticked her tongue out at leaned forward and licked her pulled her head back" not infront of James and Katie Babe"

James and Katie laughed. Katie took a deep breath" ok im gonna tell them the reason for the song." Donna nodded and layed her head on Kendall's leaned into james" the song we were singing was "Constant Craving" me and Donna would sing it because we were always wanted to be with guys but we thought we would never have a chance so I guess the song gave us some kinda of alittle bit of closure if you look at it in some kind of way. James held Katie closer " I think me and Kendall should have told you guys how we felt sooner"

Kendall nodded" I agree with James we should have said something sooner." Donna looked at him" Its okay you guys you didnt know that me and Katie felt the same way so i can where you guys are comeing from . its scary tell the person you love that you love them and hoping that the feelings will get returned" Kattie smiled" yeah because if the feeling were not returned then things would be very akward around one another." James and Kendall nodded.

Donna and kendall went back into her and Katie's room and James and Katie went into His and Kendalls room. Donna went tont the bathroom and got on her smirked " you caould have changed out here" Donna looked at him " Yeah I could have but you would have just riped them right off afterwards" Kendall laughed alittle. Donna went over to the bed and layed layed next to her wraping his arm around her waist. Donna layed her head on his lifted her head up and kissed her gently. Donna kissed up and pulled away laying her head back on his kissed her head " I love you goodnight" Donna smiled " I love you too night"

James was holding Katie and realized she was slowing falling alseep " you still awake Katie Baby?" Katie moved a alittle " just alittle bit im tired" James msiled and kissed her head and pulled her closer" then go to sleep I love you night"Katie smiled and cuddle closer to him" okay night and I love you too "

Kendall and Donna thinking to themselves" Finally". James and Katie thinking to themslves" Finally"


End file.
